Conventionally, contents images are provided in a method described below in a so-called multi-surface theater which provides a motion picture projection service by utilizing a screen and other projection surfaces.
That is, an original copy of a contents image is divided on the basis of correction information of each projector installed in the theater, and each of the contents images divided like this is corrected and rendered to be created as an image optimized to each projector. Such a method has an advantage of enhancing efficiency of regeneration since the image is created in a state optimized to the projector.
However, the contents image method as described above also has problems, such as a problem of consuming too much time in rendering an image for each theater since the original image should be re-rendered according to correction information of each projector and a problem of re-rendering the entire original image when the correction information of the projector is changed by air-conditioning, vibration or the like in the theater.
Meanwhile, to complement the disadvantages of the contents image providing method described above, a method of correcting and rendering an original image in real-time is spotlighted recently. Since the new contents image providing method may correct and regenerate an original image in real-time, it has an advantage of high efficiency in distributing and managing a contents image.
However, such a new method also has a problem, and it is inappropriate to using high-resolution contents due to the nature of a method of decoding and correcting an original image in real-time.